Goode Changed us All
by percabethforevershipper2005
Summary: Annabeth is a snob who only cares for rich kids. Percy has a secret he has kept from everyone, even Thalia and Nico, his cousins. At a sleepover, the two have to share a room. During this time it uncovers new feelings. Will Annabeth change? Will Percy reveal his secret? Also other fun things inside! New couples!
1. SNEAK PEAK

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Annabeth's POV:**

I stepped in to my limo, with my new Louis Vuitton bag. I told the driver to go to the regular stops. We got to Thalia in no time. Then Rachael, Sarah **(my character)** , and eventually Piper and Selina. We were Goode High's smartest, coolest, richest, and prettiest girls. Piper was dating Jason, Thalia's twin brother. Thalia dated Luke. Sarah dated Nico, **(sorry, but I had to have my character date someone. BTW Sarah is my real name)** and Rachael and I were single. Oh! I forgot to mention our group name. We are the Primas.

 **This is a sneak peak at chapter one! Hope you'll enjoy!**


	2. ChAptEr 1

**Hey! I am going to add in a new character. Giselle, my younger sister in real life, will be my twin. Oh and Lucas. Someone from school. I'm also changing the story so that Nico and my character aren't dating. Okay! READ ON!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Annabeth's POV:**

I stepped into my limo, with my new Louis Vuitton bag. It was 2:00 pm, around time afternoon school starts. I told the driver to go to the regular stops. We got to Thalia's in no time. Then picked up Rachel, Sarah, Giselle (twins), and eventually Piper and Selina (more twins). We were Goode High's smartest, coolest, richest, and prettiest girls. Piper was dating Jason, Thalia's twin brother. Thalia dated Luke. Rachel, Sarah, Giselle, and I were single. Oh! I forgot to mention our group name. We are the Primas.

"Annabeth, we are so excited for the SLEEPOVER!" squealed Sarah. I almost forgot. We were also inviting the popular boys. They were Jason, Nico, Luke, Lucas, and Leo. We had to invite Percy too, Thalia's cousin. I hate him. Sooner than I thought, we arrived at school. To find that it was canceled.

"Thals, call Jason and Luke. The party is starting early. You guys, contact everyone else," I ordered. The limo driver turned around and drove us back home. _The party is starting._

 **Sarah's POV:**

We finally got back to Annabeth's house. The boys were late. As usual. When they finally arrived, only one caught my sight. _Lucas_. I sighed. Piper looked at me and followed my gaze. Quickly, I turned away. "Let's play Truth or Dare! After we eat and hang out outside!" Piper said when the boys had all filed in. We mumbled yes or nodded. There is no arguing with Piper. "Okay, I'll go first, but let's go to Annabeth's room," we agreed and walked toward the elevator. It was a two-person elevator.

"Annabeth and Percy first," I said. Annabeth groaned and I stuck my tongue out at her. I knew she hated him.

"Stop being mean! I'll organize the rest Sarah," Piper said with a smirk. _Uh oh._ Something is going on. "Um, Leo and Giselle, then Nico and Rachel, Thalia and Luke, then Jason and I. Lucas and Sarah are going before the rest of us," we both turned to each other. Lucas and I were both blushing. I HATE PIPER!

 **oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo**

We were all lying in Annabeth's room. Piper was choosing a victim. "Sarah, Truth or Dare?" before thinking, I replied.

"Truth," then I smacked myself.

"Okay, who do you like?"

"Penalty," I answered.

"Kiss the hottest person in the room," dang it!

"I'll do the truth," I mumbled. "I like Lucas. Anyway, Jason, truth or dare?" I asked blushing.

"Um dare."

"Kiss the hottest girl in the room, who isn't Piper," I said with an evil smirk. He just turned and kissed Thalia's cheek. Oh well. Worth a shot. We went on until it got to Leo.

"Lucas, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell us who you like," oh no. He didn't ask that.

"Um…" he looked down. "Sarah," he whispered. We both turned as red as Rachel's hair. Piper looked like she was working on a ship. OH NO! OUR SHIP! "Sarah, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare,"

"Kiss me." I nodded. Lucas was just across the room. I can do it. With my heart racing, I rushed across the room, grabbed Lucas and kissed him. On the lips. I ran my hands through his hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist. It felt like there was no one else in the world except for us. Leo, who coughed loudly, ruined it all. We separated, blushing madly. I walked back over to my spot. "Thalia, Truth or-" I started until Piper interrupted.

"Let's turn in. I mean, it is almost 10:00 pm! To the rooms that have your name on the door!" she shouted. I rushed out to see who my roommate was. You'll never guess whom. Lucas. I opened the door to the two twin beds on opposite sides of the room. My side had red walls. Lucas's had red too, but a darker shade. The walls were colored to our favorite color. Soon, Lucas walked in. I was already in my PJs, lying in bed, reading a book.

"Close the door behind you Lucas! And please don't try to scare me. I know you're in here," I said, not looking up from my book. He sighed and did what I said. Soon, we were both asleep.

 **Percy's POV:**

I wish Annabeth liked me. But instead, she hates me. I have to share a room with her today. I was so excited until I saw her walls grey, and mine blue. _That's one thing we don't have in common._ Next, she added digital pictures to her wall, some with Thalia, Nico, Rachel, Sarah, Giselle, Jason, Leo, Lucas, and some others. I know she hates me because on her wall, it had a sign saying, **"GO DIE IN A HOLE PERCY!"**

That hurts on so many levels.

"What are you staring at?" a voice said. I came out of my thoughts and saw it was Annabeth. I blushed. I hadn't realized I was staring at her brush her hair and put in a ponytail.

"Nothing."

"You sure? 'Cause, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked me," I blushed again and turned away. "EW"

"Oh shut up you snob! Like anyone in his or her right mind would like you!" she had a hurt expression on her face. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. I just…"

"No, you're right," she nodded. "Let's start over. I'm Annabeth Chase!"

"Perseus Jackson, but call me Percy," we talked for a while about stuff like sports and school. Eventually, we got hungry and went to the kitchen for a midnight snack.

"So, Percy, who _do_ you like?" Annabeth questioned.

"Um, I like you" I said, mumbling the last part. She smiled, because she could still hear it. "What about you?" she looked surprised, and then recomposed herself.

"No one. Yet," I could tell I wasn't meant to hear the last part. She shook her head and shot up, "Why don't we sleep for real now?" she started heading toward our room. I followed her. But when then, I heard a scream. From our room. The only person in there was Annabeth.

 **What happened to Annabeth? Or was it someone else? I tried to make this chapter longer, but I couldn't. I wanted to leave you wondering. But, please review!**


End file.
